ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Anacondrai
The Anacondrai were one of the five Serpentine tribes, based on the anaconda and/or the python family. They were the most powerful, dangerous, and feared of all Serpentine, though like all others they were sealed away in ancient tombs. The Anacondrai lived under the creed "Only one can remain," and were the greatest warriors in Ninjago. History Never Trust a Snake Lloyd Garmadon found the Anacondrai tomb third, and hoped to use them to get revenge on the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes for betraying him. However, only one Anacondrai remained in the tomb: Pythor P. Chumsworth. Spellbound During the Serpentine War, the Anacondrai led the other Serpentine in battle, and were ruthless in their efforts. So great was their charisma and skill in battle that it took the combined power of the Elemental Masters working together to drive them back. Unfortunately, their human ally, Chen, found a way to turn the Masters against each other, and it was only through the use of the Sacred Flutes that the alliance managed to defeat the Serpentine. While the rest of the Anacondrai were sealed away in a tomb like the other tribes, their Generals - including Arcturus - were banished to the Cursed Realm. Appearance The Anacondrai had purple skin, with some parts of their bodies being black. Unlike the other tribes, however, Anacondrai all had tails, and there was little to no difference between individuals. At the same time, the Generals (the Anacondrai were the only tribe to have several Generals) had regal body attire (similar to Clouse's) and armor like Zugu's. The Generals also had black markings atop their heads, with five of them sporting red eyes, while Arcturus, the main General, had green eyes and golden armor/attire. Pythor does not have any armor or clothing like his ancestors did, and he has a unique head shape and longer neck compared to his other Anacondrai brethren. It is assumed that when an Anacondrai's skin is bleached, it turns white and their markings become purple. Chen and his Anacondrai followers would later become Fake Anacondrai. Fake Anacondrais are similar to the real Anacondrais expect they lack the black marks that the real ones have. Abilities The Anacondrai likely shared Pythor's abilities to become invisible and swallow people whole. They may also have been more manipulative and intelligent than other Serpentine, although these traits may be exclusive to Pythor himself. The Anacondrai have the ability to turn invisible and are shown to be very powerful in combat, they were known as the greatest warriors of their time because of it. According to Pythor, the Anacondrai don't have any weaknesses (Besides the Sacred Flute). Like the other Serpentine Generals, Pythor owns a Snake Staff, although it is unknown what the anti-venom does. Tomb Their tomb is located in the Sea of Sand, inside a giant fang-shaped stone structure. Trivia *The name "Anacondrai" is derived from "anaconda," one of the largest snakes in the world. *It is stated in the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia that the Anacondrai grew hungry in their tomb from the lack of food, and in desperation, they ate each other until only Pythor remained. This excludes the Generals, as they were banished to the Cursed Realm. **The cannibalism refers back to their motto "Only one can remain." *The Anacondrai are the only Serpentine tribe known to have cultists who worship them. *All of the Anacondrai members have tails, unlike the other Serpentine Tribes. * Anacondrai hides are immune to fire. *The other five Anacondrai Generals in the Court, when they were about to get exiled into the Cursed Realm, use the same torso as Clouse. *Pythor is the Anacondrai (and the overall Serpentine) with the longest neck. *In their ghost states, the Generals of the Anacondrai (save for Arcturus) had different regal clothing; it took on a purple and blue scheme similar to that of the Ghost Warriors. *A close-up of an Anacondrai General can be seen in "The Day of The Dragon" as the Cultists break free, although this was an error. **Also in said episode, an error in which real Anacondrai are used during the pan towards Silvereye is present. *Pythor is the only Anacondrai who's main color is not purple, not counting him in season 1. *The Anacondrai are the only Serpentine not to have a Fangblade. *They are the only tribe known to have a giant snake (kept by Clouse). **This does not include the Great Devourer, who appears faintly related to the Venomari tribe. **It is unknown how the snake got from Ninjago to Chen's Island, but it may have been subdued, and put on the boat with Chen and Clouse during their exile. Gallery AnacondraiSnake.PNG|Clouse's pet about to try and devour the Ninja IMG 20150211 080745.jpg| Arcturus.png|Arcturus MasterChenSnake1.png|Chen'rai With Pythor Pythor40.png|The Anacondrai tribe (with Pythor) being sealed in their tomb SoRAnacondraiCult.png SoRPythor1.png SoRPythor.png Pythor p .png|Pythor's minifigure pl:Anakondowcy Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Serpentine Category:2015 Category:Anacondrai Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Serpentine Generals Category:Invisibility Category:2012 Category:Skeletons Category:Ghosts Category:Characters turned into a ghost